The present invention relates generally to robotic hands and, more particularly, to a robotic hand including first and second motors having shafts rotatable about mutually perpendicular axes and respectively carried by first and second C-shaped holders.
In general, when a relatively hard solid object is measured with a conventional contact-type shape detective sensor, measurement errors do not occur, However if the object is semi-solid, or if the original shape of the object is deformed by the sensor contacting the object surface, a considerable error results. If the shell profile of a tire having a side wall and tread is measured, the contact-type sensor can not dispense with some error in the measurement itself. Even though the existing non-contact types of measuring apparatus are used to detect 3-dimensional coordinate values, the measurement must be made several times, in tedious repetition by using various implements with the results being compared with each other. Despite these precautions, some errors almost invariably arise.